Sixth Prince Kazu De Britannia
He can be very patient and very calm under chaos and difficult situations. Unlike most, Kazu is the type to keep his feelings hidden, other than concern and care for others. Despite the fact that most of us siblings have a typical rudeness to them, and seem very cold hearted, Kazu always shows them kindness. Video games are one particular weakness. Kazu simply isn’t into boring meetings, nor is he really interested in politics. He would rather spend his time video gaming away rather than do his duties. But fearing Renji’s and Rainbow’s wrath, he does make and look over reports and attend the boring meetings. Another weakness of Kazu is that he tends to treat everyone the same, including prisoners. As a prince of Britannia, he is not particularly suppose to show mercy to a prisoner, particularly a rebel, and he has shown mercy to them countless times, even stalling their execution as long as possible. A third weakness is the limited use he has of his electrokinesis. He can only use it standing in water, and even then it's not very powerful, maybe enough to give a person a small jolt, but that's about it. History Kazu De Britannia is the sixth prince born and the six prince in line to take the throne. Unlike traditional royal births, Kazu’s birth took place at a local pub. His mother Empress Elizabeth had been a young 16 year old girl who had fallen for Emperor Charles’s power and authority and his wisdom. Soon after meeting and falling in love with Charles, Elizabeth had become pregnant and moved into the palace, becoming one of Charles many wives. She had been treated well and at times she felt more favored than the other wives, including Empress Marianne. Even though Marianne was kind, Elizabeth never really cared for her. For Elizabeth could be possessive and yet at the same naive. Nine months after becoming pregnant, Elizabeth had sneaked off to a pub to have some fun, not knowing that a Round had followed her to watch and keep an eye on her. There, while she was partying and having a good time, she came into labor. The pain of the labor had become so excruciating for Elizabeth that she could not be lifted and carried away back to the Britannian palace. She gave birth to a six pound, five ounce baby boy whom she named Kazu De Britannia. The two were transported back to the palace and for the first five years of his life, Kazu was raised by his mother, serviced by the servants, and protected by the guards and Rounds. He saw his father occasionally, but never received a hug or a pat on the head from Charles. By the time Kazu turned seven, he came upon an argument between Charles and his mother. She had been demanding that he paid more attention to her instead of Marianne, and before his very eyes, Kazu witnessed his father kill his mother by snapping her neck. The boy was horrified and turned to run only to be caught swiftly by the emperor. Kazu had screamed and struggled, fearful that his own father would kill him. Instead Charles erased Kazu’s memories of Elizabeth and of her death. As Kazu grew up over the years, he became well versed in diplomacy and politics. He also studied academically, acing the top of his classes and impressing his teachers. He soon graduated at the age of 17. Shortly upon graduating, Kazu came upon an immortal trapped inside some energy force container. He had managed to free her by shutting off the main power with a swipe of his sword. The immortal rudely thanked him, but never gave her name to him. Instead, she forced him to enter into a contract with her by threatening to take his life if he did not agree to it. The contract was that if she granted him a power, he would later on have to keep up his end of the contract by performing one very important task. She did not tell him what the task was, but assured him she would inform him of it when the time came. Kazu immediately agreed to the contract, and he was given the power of Geass, a special ability that grants its user remarkable power of control over another individual. Geass is usually contained to one eye, but once out of control, used far too long in one time, it can spread to both eyes and completely take over, forcing the user to wear colored contacts, much like Lelouch. When Geass is activated, the eye of the user turns red with a bird shape like symbol flying forward and into the eyes of the victim, turning their own eyes red as they are brought under control. Kazu’s Geass power grants him the ability to make almost everyone (there are some individuals who cannot be controlled by Geass -such as Charles, N.N, M.M, and Thunder-) fall in love with him and do anything he asks or tells them to. Kazu has used this power quite often, particularly when people give him a hard time, which sad to say is most of the time. Unlike his brothers and sisters, Kazu doesn’t really care for politics. He is more interested in playing a video game or going out with friends, (like his mother), or just spending a quiet evening with good company at the palace. Kazu also has kindness within his heart and is known to be quite merciful, even to the prisoners. He often makes sure they are fed and treated mainly well before they are to be executed for their crimes against Britannia. Although Kazu is set to one day take the throne, he is not so positive that he wants that responsibility. Maybe one day, but for now, he’d rather be himself as he is now with less responsibility. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *Electrokinesis: He has a slight case of this, but he can only generate the electricity in his hands and he must be standing in water in order to bring it forth. *Geass Power: Geass is a mysterious ability given to certain people who enter into some form of a contract. It is maintained within an eye, activated with a bird like symbol that flies outward. Kazu’s Geass enables him to make some (not all) people love him and do anything he asks or tells them to. This only happens to those who are more emotional with their feelings than others, and those whose feelings can be a weakness to them. Trivia *Despite his feelings about the war, and despite his love for video-gaming, Kazu was secretly strategizing military attacks through 3D virtual effects simulations of Britannian and Haumean cities. *He enjoys long walks around the beach where he likes to walk barefoot among the wet sands. *Although he never had time for one, Kazu has always longed for a dog. *He has an overprotective streak of his daughter Isabel, and does not wish her to join the military. *He does not pilot any Knightmare, but certainly knows how to. He just prefers not to. *Kazu enjoys reading romance novels, a secret that he hid well from his siblings, including Fai. ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family